


Please (don't) Go

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Right after chapter 207, Sort of happy ending, Spoilers from the manga duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Takeda-sensei's news, Hinata is shocked.<br/>Kageyama isn't sure what to think of it, and Hinata's behavior only makes him feel worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (don't) Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After reading chapter 207 a thousand of ideas crossed my mind, so I wanted to write something happy to fill the sadness and suspense left. However, my mind had other plans (Sorry Ainu!).  
> I promise that it ends well! I'm not that hearthless. Also I tried to minimize my shipper feelings, but if you squint there's some kagehina.  
> Hope you enjoy! φ(ﾟ ωﾟ//）♡

The exclamations of ‘Japan!’ resound on his head. He can’t bring himself to say anything, just stay bend over behind Kageyama with his mouth open. Kageyama isn’t any different though. His widen eyes are everything one needs to know he’s speechless. None of them was waiting for something like this.

Hinata feels something sinking on his chest. A loud voice tells him he’s going to be left behind again.

It seems he won’t ever catch up with his partner.

“–need to call them and let them know.” Takeda-sensei continues talking, however Hinata barely pays attention.

His mind is on Kageyama, who’s still agape.

_Why not me? Why not the two of us? We’re a duo, isn’t it?_

The team and Takeda-sensei walk towards them –towards Kageyama to be exact. Everyone voice their congratulation in different ways.

“Who could have thought it?” Tanaka laughs, patting him hard on the back.

“You have to tell us everything after the camp!” Nishinoya shares Tanaka’s excitement hitting his arm.

Ennoshita yells at Tanaka and Noya to stop hitting Kageyama, and Suga and Daichi comment about how great this opportunity is for him.

Hinata wants to say something too. He wants to tell him how lucky he is and that he’s happy for him, but it would be lies; he knows it wasn’t lucky and he’s definitely not happy.

“Gah! You beat me again!” Stirring his hair with both hands, Hinata says the first thoughts on his head. “You better take this chance to heart, because I’m not going to give up! I’m going to catch up with you! Just see me!” He runs outside before Kageyama can say something back.

Going to the clubroom for his things, Hinata feels a trail of tears falling over his face.

_That wasn’t what I wanted to tell him! Why I said that?_

He knows why, he just doesn’t want to admit it.

\---

The next day when Kageyama arrives for morning practice, he’s surprised to not find Hinata’s bag on the clubroom. After what he yelled at him before running out, he thought he would be here already.

The face Hinata had the brief moment he looked at him in that moment is printed on his mind. He isn’t sure if it was angriness, or pain, or sadness what Hinata felt in the moment. He knows one thing: it wasn’t anything good. 

The news caught him off wards, and Hinata’s reaction hurt him more than his words. If he hadn’t run away he should had take it like another of his bets or challenges, but the fact that he did it, meant something.

He takes more time than usual to change and go to the gym. At the end, Hinata doesn’t arrive until minutes before Ukai starts the warm-up. He greets everyone with his energetic self, and acts like nothing happened yesterday. That’s the keyword though, acts.

Even when Kageyama finds difficult to understand some reactions, he can see the glimpse of sadness in Hinata’s eyes. He’s smiling with his lips, not with his eyes. That’s more painful than seeing him angry.

He doesn’t understand it. Why Hinata is sad? Seeing him angry could have more sense. Usually that’s how his old teammates in middle school looked at him in their last year.

A pang on his chest makes him stay still in middle of a serve.

_What if Hinata turns his back at me too?_

The ball falls centimeters away from his head. It bounces and rolls to the side, stopping by Hinata’s foot. Kageyama turns at the same time Hinata approaches him with the ball.

“What happened, Kageyama? It’s not normal for you to fail a serve.” A smug smile appears on his face, and he covers it with a hand. “Oh, don’t tell me you got distracted thinking in the intensive training camp. That’s not good Kageyama-kun!” Hinata grins and handles him the ball.

“Shut up,” Kageyama mutters taking the ball and going to sit near a wall. He feels Hinata’s gaze on him until Nishinoya calls his name.

They don’t talk more for the rest of the practice; only commands or short nods are exchanged. Kageyama can’t ignore the shadows on the corner of Hinata’s eyes every time they look at each other.

Evening practice isn’t different. Kageyama is annoyed, because now he’s sure Hinata won’t be there after he comes back from the training camp. He’s less excited and has more doubts each moment.

“Hey Kageyama! What do you think you’ll do in the training camp?” Nishinoya asks when all the team is on the clubroom changing clothes. “I bet there’ll be a lot of amazing liberos! I’m so jealous!” He adds before Kageyama can talk.

“Takeda-sensei told you more details of the camp?” Sugawara asks too putting his used shirt on his bag. “I’m sure you’re excited about all the amazing people who are going to be there.”

“He doesn’t know much about the camp.” Kageyama says pulling out his shirt. “He only told me when and where is going to –”

“I’m going out first!” Hinata shouts going out of the clubroom, already changed.

“Good–” Daichi starts to say, but Hinata is already out. He remains looking at the open door. “Don’t you think Hinata was a bit off today?”

A round of hums in agreement fills the room for a moment, everyone thinking the obvious reason of his weird mood.

Kageyama changes fast and goes out muttering a good bye. He’s in the bike racks in a moment, but no traces of Hinata or his bicycle are there. Cursing under his breath, he tries to follow the path Hinata takes to go home.

 _Dumbass Hinata and his bicycle,_ He thinks running.

He knows that if Hinata is riding on his bicycle he won’t catch him, however something inside of him makes him continue.

An orange figure moving fast at the side of a street ahead of him push him forwards.

“HINATA!” The word slips out. “HINATA, WAIT!”

The orange point stops, turning his head back for a moment. Hinata moves his head to the front again, and Kageyama tries to run faster thinking he will continue riding. To his surprise he sees Hinata getting off his bike. Slowing down a few meters away, he breathes deeply, catching his breath.

“What’s the problem?” Hinata does that fake smile, which for now on bothers Kageyama more than anything in the world.

“I’m –I –Are you mad at me?” He needs to know. He can’t endure other suddenly rejection.

Kageyama can see him bit a part of his upper lip.

“No… I guess… I’m just jealous. You don’t have to worry about it.” Hinata looks to the ground, voice decreasing in intensity. “I need to do something at home, so see you tomorrow.” He hops on his bike, pedaling slowly.

Kageyama stares Hinata’s figure moving away. The words he says next go out by themselves.

\---

He doesn’t want to hear anything related to the training camp. It was enough with the nightmares he had last night. He’s scared of this being one of the last times seeing Kageyama like an equal.

“I WON’T GO TO THE TRAINING CAMP!” Kageyama’s voice surprises him.

Hinata halts, putting one foot on the ground. He really heard that?

_No, he can’t._

“What did you just say?” He isn’t far away from Kageyama so he doesn’t need to raise his voice to be heard.

“I’m not going to the training camp!”

Hinata gets off slowly. He needs to think well in what to say next. No words are enough to express what he’s feeling right now.

_Coherent thinking my ass!_

“You can’t do that!” Hinata faces Kageyama teary eyed. “I’ll hate you more if you don’t go!”

He sees Kageyama’s eyes widen the same way than when Takeda-sensei told him the big news. He opens his mouth to say something, but Hinata talks faster.

“You’ll be the biggest idiot if you don’t take that opportunity! What I told you yesterday!? I’ll catch up with you somehow!”

People passing by give them amazed and curious looks, but he couldn’t care less.

“You HAVE to go!” Hinata moves closer to Kageyama, his bike falling at his back. “What’s stopping you?!” Glaring at the taller man, he waits for an answer.

“YOU! And the team!” Kageyama frowns after a moment. “You have looked sad all day! And everyone hasn’t stopped saying things like how lucky I am or that they’re jealous! Or asking me how excited I am! I’m scared of what will happen with you! With our teamwork! I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes!”

Hinata’s frown doesn’t disappear. Lowering his gaze, he sees Kageyama’s hands making fist.

He hadn’t thought in Kageyama’s feelings regarding the theme. What surprises him is to know that he’s scared. In his place he wouldn’t be scared, it would be a great challenge, an adventure. But knowing a bit of Kageyama’s background…

“You have to go.” Hinata lifts his head, frown fading along with his sadness. “We won’t hate you because of this… Obviously we’ll be jealous, but it isn’t a bad thing. We can get better trying to stay in your level. Or even follow you to the next one.” He smiles, a warm smile. He doesn’t feel bad saying these words.

“I–”

“Wait,” Hinata interrupts, raising a hand to let him know he hasn’t finished. “Before you repeat again that you don’t want to go, I promise you something. When you come back from the camp I’ll give you something.”

“You still own me a lot of things from our bets.” Kageyama crosses his arms unimpressed.

“I’ll give you those too! But this is other thing… It’s an important thing for me.” Hinata locks eyes with Kageyama. “Promise me you’re going to the camp.”

Kageyama remains quiet. He seems to be debating with himself.

“If you feel lonely in the camp you can call me. I mean, with your grumpiness most people will stay away, so –” He can’t finish because a hand starts griping his head. “Okay! Okay! Sorry!”

Kageyama sighs releasing the boy. He places a fist in front of Hinata.

“I’ll go then.”

Hinata grins and bumps Kageyama’s fist with his own.

He wishes he could go with his partner, but the thing that has brought him here in the first place is his will to be better. So, he won’t give up now. No. This is another challenge to himself. If his setter will be better when he comes back, he can’t stay behind. He’ll find a way to catch with him. He won’t lose to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending of what happens in the next chapters I'll do the second part of this.  
> Please, if you have something to tell me write it on the commentaries or tell me in my tumblr! [boop](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
